The present invention relates to new and improved four-in-hand tie controlling devices, and is more particularly concerned with such retainers that are especially useful for maintaining four-in-hand tie parts vertically aligned with one another and/or the front of the user's shirt.
State of the art expedients for attaching the hanging portions of four-in-hand ties to the user's shirt have numerous objections and they fail to provide a truly inconspicuous way to maintain the natural free hanging vertical look of a tie when subjected to various body motions and positions.
Tie clips leave an indentation in the tie and do not permit the tie to hang freely with a natural look. Those clips are also objectionable where the tie may have monogram or raised ornamentation.
Tie pins are objectionable because they do not allow the tie to hang freely with a natural look, and they leave unsightly holes and may damage expensive ties.
While tie chains may control the ties to hang freely, a major objection resides in that the chains are apt to get caught on environmental objects. Further, such chains are liable to damage tie fabrics by virtue of the rubbing action to which the front or tongue panel of the ties are subjected.
Therefore, most tie wearers simply slip the tail of the tie through the opening behind the label attached to the back of the front panel of the tie and then let the thus aligned tie portions swing freely. However, a natural vertically hanging look for the tie is only present when the wearer stands perfectly straight. Since the tie swings with body movement, it is rarely in a natural vertical free hanging position. Further, the swinging motion of the tie puts a strain on the label, causing it to frequently become detached.